


all these colours fade for you only

by niixna



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, it’s reki loving hours, langa just loves reki, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niixna/pseuds/niixna
Summary: Langa loves with a single-minded thought.First it had been snowboarding.And then, evidently with skateboarding, came loving Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 476





	all these colours fade for you only

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> so, i’ve been swallowed into sk8. 
> 
> i don’t regret it. i wrote this in like 20 minutes while i was lying down getting ready to sleep. beta-read? whomst? 
> 
> (the title is from Hozier’s “Sunlight”. a song that i think really encompasses what Langa thinks of Reki)

Here’s the thing about Langa. 

When he loves, he loves with a single-minded focus. 

At first, it was snowboarding. He remembers the cold crisp Canadian winters up in the mountains with his dad. The first time he and his dad went down a slope together. His father showing him how to do an ollie. He remembers the bruises. The broken bones. The aches that came with the sport as he tumbled down the mountain. He remembers a time when snowboarding was fun and vibrant. When the snow settled and packed, it was the time race down the mountain. Despite the cold, it was warm, exciting. The thrill of it all. 

He remembers how snowboarding felt like after his father died. How it was cold and dull it had been. How the same slopes felt high and impossible. How his body just refused. 

Then, Okinawa and ultimately, meeting Reki. 

Reki with red fiery hair.   
  


_ ”Wanna skate?” _

The way he had skated over Langa that fine afternoon. 

When Langa loved, he loved with a single-minded focus. At first, he had thought it had been this newfound passion for skateboarding. 

How fun and exciting it was to learn something familiar but at the same time entirely something new. 

How it felt to have Reki watch him and cheer for him on as he successfully landed a trick. What it felt like to have someone like Reki to believe in him. To have Reki support him, tweaking his skateboard to make it more ‘Langa’. 

The way he and Reki would skate for hours and hours and hours— downtown, around their neighbourhoods, just anywhere their skateboards would take them. And Langa wishing that there would be no end to it at all. 

Reki, in Langa’s eyes, was  everything . 

It seemed like an everlasting happiness, just Reki and Langa. Inseparable. 

And then all of a sudden, in the downpour of the rain, Reki had said, “ _We’re not compatible for each other_.” 

It was an end that Langa had never expected, the same as his father dying, so quick that he had not had the time to process it. 

And when he had, he and his mother had been boarding a plane to Okinawa. 

With Reki, he already skating away from him. 

When Langa loves, he loves with a single-minded focus that he cares not for the world around him, but only with one thing in mind. 

He manages to snag a place in the semi-finals, who he’s skating, it doesn’t matter anymore. 

Not when Reki isn’t here to cheer him on. 

He feels the same as he did when snowboarding became dull. His limbs like lead and he can’t even see a path forward. 

There’s the go sign flashing and buzzing prompting him to go, and his body shoots out to skate the ‘S’ in routine— like an afterthought. 

His limbs feel so heavy and debilitating that he feels that he can’t even move. 

As he nears the turn, he skids to a stop. 

Just like he did in Canada. 

He stops snowboarding because his dad is gone. 

He stops skateboarding because Reki is gone. 

He gets off his skateboard and reaches down to carry it. He sees the crude design, the scratches, the wheels, all of it is Reki. 

Reki. 

Reki. 

Reki. 

“Langa!” 

He looks back and there’s Reki racing towards him, yellow hoodie and his fiery red hair, the lights that illuminate the ‘S’ arena halos around him. 

It’s bright and lovely. 

When Langa loves it’s with a single-minded focus: it’s Reki. 

From the start of it all, it has been Reki. 

It is Reki. 

And even now, it’s Reki. 

He lets his feet carry him, he sprints as fast as he can, tossing his skateboard elsewhere. 

“Wait!” Reki yells, “What are you doing?” 

But he ignores it. He sprints and sprints and sprints, he sees Reki brace himself, he’s closing his eyes. 

They crash into each other, Reki huffs winded. Langa could care less about the pain, he’s gotten through broken bones, bruises, and cuts. 

They roll to the ground, once, twice—three times. 

“You’re crazy.” Reki breathes out. 

Reki is atop him, the light is so, so bright. Reki is here. 

It’s warm. 

He’s looking at Langa waiting with baited breath for Langa to speak. 

All Langa can do is to reach out and this time it’s really Reki. 

“You’re here.” 

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> crossing my fingers for a renga reunion next episode!


End file.
